You Thought We Were Gone
by misa8900
Summary: This story includes EVERYONE!During the 4th ninja war sakura brings up a question that bring ALL shinobi together again.But this leads to a WHOLE new war... one between the magical and shinobi worlds. What makes them hate eachother so much?S/S N/H N/T S/I
1. Chapter 1

**It seemed that I wasn't a _good _girl, so for Christmas I didn't get my wish which was to own Naruto and/or Harry Potter. But for all those stupid people out there who are too stupid to understand what I meant up there, I don't wanna waste my voice so... I'll get Sasuke to say it...**

**Sasuke:What? I'm meant to be in my dressing room, making out wit- *coughs uneasily* I mean, ... dressing? Yeah, dressing...**

**Me:Sure... Oi Sasuke!**

**Sasuke:*Turns around*What?**

**Me:*Flashes a plump red Tomato*Lookie lookie~ **

**Sasuke:*grumbles* Sukriti does not own Naruto OR Harry !**

**me:Fine then... **

***Sasuke snatches the tomato***

**Me:MEANIE!**

**Well, this is the first chapter of my second fanfic so plz be kind! And in this story every ninja has re grouped the akatsuki kabuto Sasuke-_EVERYONE!_ and they've been working on a- you know what... YOU read it yourself and find out!**

* * *

_**You Thought We Were Gone...**_

"HARRY POTTER IS DEAD!" Said a cackling Voldemort. Behind him the Death Eaters roars of victory were deafening, they had won, the only thing in the way of their Lord Voldemort's immortality-Harry Potter- was finally out of their way! But on the other side of the battle field it was a COMPLETELY different story..."No...NO!Ron, this can't be happening..." Hermione was on the concrete floor of Hogwarts Academy, pretty much bawling her eyes out, while Ron and the rest of the people who had tried to save Harry were, well... frozen.

All of their hard work went to waste... But that wasn't the source of their problems, they had lost Harry, meaning they had lost the war... And to be truthful... they were afraid. Now that they had lost the war they could _never_ be sure of what could happen to them...

"Well then... I'll ask one more time... Who would _now _like to join the Death Eaters?"Asked Voldemort with his hands now raised up so that his palms were in line with his shoulders. Snickers could be heard as Nevile Longbottom stepped up, meaning that he wanted to join the Death Eaters."Oh! And why would you like to join the Death Eaters?" Questioned Voldemort in a mocking voice.

"I don't want to join the Death Eaters,"

"Then, why you standing up then?" Came a shocked Death Eaters reply.

"I'm standing up, because... You said that Harry is dead... Well he isn't..." At his words the Death Eaters let out gasps and horrified looks, after _all _their hard word Harry still _hadn't died! _"He is alive and well... In our hearts..." At his 'speach' the Death Eaters errupted into fits of laughter.

_"He's alive and well... IN OUR HEARTS!" _Came Bellatrix Lestange's reply.

"Actually... I am..."

* * *

_**Hermione's P.O.V**_

What? That's impossible! He died... Infront of my own eyes! Or... This just _can't _be!

"Harry... How did you?..." Harry shushed me before I could say anything else, and that made me **angry**,I mean how DARE he just 'DIE' on us and then tell me to SHUSH! I wanted answers! But before I could start talking again, Harry beat me to it.

"I was actually dying, but I saw something no! I saw _someone _in the woods... I acalled out for help and it turned and ran towards me. As soon as she reached me I was in shock... it no, _she _was the most beautiful person I'd _ever _seen in my life! With the exception of Ginny, of course. But she had these amazing green eyes and,probably, the most creamy skin in the _universe _and.. she had _natural pink hair _that framed her face perfectly... She **was** perfect... But apart from that she came over,bent down and this type of _green magic_ luminated her right hand she placed her hand inches above my scars and just like _that _my injuries and pain went away. And she didn't even have a WAND!" It's official Harry's finally lost his marbles...

"Harry that's impossible! No-one can do magic without wands... and NOBODY HAS _NATURAL PINK HAIR!" _I yelled at him. From my words, a few sniggers could be heard from both, the Death Eaters side AND _our _side of the battlefield.

"Well, she DID! And she also told me to tell you... ALL of you... Even the Death Eaters." She must have said something serious, because if it was told to _Harry _the Death Eaters shouldn't know. But if it's for both of the groups... Something happening... Something bad...

"Go on Harry... Tell us what she said, we're all listening to you... Even the Death Eaters..." And that _was _true, EVERYONE was listening, even Voldemort.

"She said,'go tell EVERY wizard, bad or good, that we're coming back... Tell then to be ready, tell them to prepare for our SECOND war against each other... And watch your back because... You thought we were gone... BUT WE'RE NOT!' and then a whirl of leafs surrounded her and she... vanished..."

* * *

**_Headmaster Magonagald P.O.V_**

"Harry, my dear boy... For ALL of our sake's, the Death Eaters including, I honestly hope that what your saying is a lie..."

"And why would you say that Professor?" Asked a puzzled Hermione. Around her the every other wizard and witch, Death Eaters included, nodded their heads in agreement. No-one knew why she said that? It's not like a pink haired girl could really do much damage.

"Well... You see... A _very _long time ago we lived together with a group called the _shinobi_, and we used to get along very well. But the shinobi were different... You see, they were normal people,"

"So what your trying to say ,old hag, is that even us _pureblood_ got along with pathetic _mudbloods _WE WOULD NEVER DO THAT, ESPECIALLY THE MALFOY'S!" What a _very _impatient, HOW DARE HE INTERRUPT_ ME? _

"YEAH! WHY ON EARTH WOULD US _PUREBLOODS_ GET ALONG WITH _MUDBLOODS?"_ That's it... I _hate _when people interrupt me... But being interrupted _twice_ by_ Death Eaters _...

"SHUT UP! ALL OF YOU! YOU HAVEN'T EVEN LET ME FINISH YET!" I'm guessing, that from the looks on their faces... They were scared _stiff_, well good! They deserved it."As I was saying... We used to get along very well, that was until the Ministry of Magic was see, the first Ministry of Magic's head was assassinated. And it was a _huge_ investigation for _every_ wizard detective at that time, and after months of investigation we found out that the person, no, people who assassinated the head of the ministry, were a group called the ANBU, and they were a special assassination squad of... _shinobi..._"

* * *

_**Harry's P.O.V **_

I could not believe what I was hearing... After all we'd done for those shinobi... they assassinated the head of our ministry? What type of sick, twisted people were they to have done that!

"But that's not all..." Huh? There was more to our twisted past with them? "You see... Back in the time when Voldemort was known as Tom... He was part of a very big and important interrogation squad, and one day he done something that totally changed our relationship with them... To- I mean, Voldemort will you care to take over?" WHAT! What is she doing? She can not be doing this right? I mean, he tried to kill _me_, tried to kill **_us_**!

"Sure... And you can call me Tom from now on, seeming that they're back the Death Eaters and Dumbledore's Army will have to unite at any cost so we might as well start getting along." Okay then... I must be missing some type of information here because now Voldemort is being all nice to Professor Magonagald? What has the world come to?What does he mean that the Death Eaters and Dumbledore's Army will have to unite? This is too much to take in... I NEED A COOKIE!

* * *

_**Voldemort's P.O.V **_

_****_I never thought that I would see the day when the shinobi would return...

"But that's not all..."

I am actually starting to regret killing Dumbledore...

"You see... Back in the time when Voldemort was known as Tom..."

He was the _only_ wizard in the_ world_ that had a voice loud enough to make peace with them...

"He was part of a very big and important interrogation squad, and one day he done something that totally changed our relationship with them..."

But... It's not actually mine or The Death Eaters fault... It's the first Ministry of Magic's fault...

To- I mean, Voldemort will you care to take over?"

If they hadn't done what they done... _Twice_... We would've never been in _both _messes that we are in now...

"Sure... And you can call me Tom from now on, seeming that they're back the Death Eaters and Dumbledore's Army will have to unite at any cost so we might as well start getting along."

There were many shocked faces around me when I said that, but I didn't care... We needed _all_ the help we can get if we are to survive this... But this is going to be harder than the last war we had with them... Back then we knew _almost_ _everything_ about them... But until now...

_**We Thought They Were gone...**_

* * *

**OH MY GOD! THIS IS THE FIRST CHAPTER OF MY SECOND STORY _COMPLETED!_**

**So I want to know whether or not I should continue this story or not? Please tell me over reviews on what I should get better on, compliments, what you think's going to happen yada yada...**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**

**If you do you get a...**

** INTERNET TACO!**

**Peace OUT, Misa8900**

**R&R**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys! I'M BACK!**

***Dodges rotten fruit***

**Look I know I haven't been writing for some time now but I have very good reasons for not updating soon enough…**

**Random fan: NOT SOON ENOUGH! YOU'VE BEEN GONE FOR ALMOST A YEAR!**

**Errrr…. Yeah, about that I've just started school and homework's been piling on me and I've been getting lost and I have been a mess and I almost forgot about this story so… Yeah.**

**I also got my appendix taken out, it tried to kill me. Stupid organ.**

**But anyways let's talk about the story, this story is currently T rated but might ascend to becoming M rated for reasons unknown….. Yet! Reasons unknown yet! But anyways this story might become either a NaruSaku or a GaaSaku the other couples are going to be NejiTen and Dramione. Who Hinata will end up with depends on whomever Sakura ends up with, which will be either Gaara or Naruto. But anyways this chapter has a little something to it keep your eyes wide open for the clues….. That is all I'm saying for now….. Kyuubi! Come! **

**Kyuubi: *Grumbles* Why do I have to do it?**

**Me: Because your fate lies in my hands.**

**Kyuubi: I thought it lied in Kishimoto's? **

**Me: Well…. In this story it lies in mine, so say it before I make you wear a tutu!**

**Kyuubi: *Gasps* you wouldn't!**

**Me: *Eyes narrowing* Try me…. *Hands on keyboard*.**

**Kyuubi: Fine….. Sukriti doesn't own Naruto no matter how much she wants to, she can't….. She owns nothing….. I feel sorry for her…**

**Me: Awwww~ Kyuubi-chu feels so-**

**Kyuubi: That's a lie.**

**Me: You better start running you twat! **

**Kyuubi: Enjoy the story!**

**Me: *Chasing Kyuubi-chu with a chainsaw* Get back here you git!**

**(Yes, I am a British citizen living in London, but my parents are Nepalese. So I can use the word git.)**

**(If the speech is highlighted, then it means that it's what Sakura is thinking.)**

**You Thought We Were gone**

**In Konoha**

**~Sakura's P.O.V~**

Sigh…. Why do I have to get medical herbs for Shizune again…? Oh yeah, because I just and to lose control on a full moon and let Shakira (my Jinchuriki, the ten tails… Don't ask I'll tell you how I got her some other time) almost take over me and kill Tonton, and after that I snapped and broke Neji-san's wrist ( which I soon repaired anyway due to Tenny-chan bugging me), but it wasn't really my fault my temper runs in the family. My name is Sakura Haruno Senju, after finding out that Lady Tsunade is my true biological mother, I had to add Senju to my name but I got to keep Haruno as my middle name because Haruno just happens to be my dad's mum's maiden name, my dad is Dan Kato one of the few people I brought back to life using a new jutsu that I created by mixing healing techniques from the Senju family and techniques involving the spirit using my Kato heritage; another thing that I inherited from my dad was my bloodline limit, the Ryuugan, it is a dojutsu* that can copy any other dojutsu, but I'm getting ahead of myself right now. I sigh and continue to pick up herbs.

I'm currently walking down the path inside the forest of death that separates the shinobi kingdoms from the wizarding world when I hear a muffled scream in the air, it's faint but thanks to my better-than-most-people's shinobi hearing I could hear it, but just barely. My medic instincts automatically kicked in and my feet crossed the magical border of the two worlds. I sprinted towards the source of the scream, when I arrived I saw a teenager in a fatal position, curled up in a ball, on the floor withering in pain, my medical ninja instincts kicked in at that moment and I ran over to help the poor boy out.

I rolled him onto his back and removed his arms from his stomach and set them on either sides of his body. I sat on my knees and moved his black hair away from his forehead to see if he had a temperature and to check if his brain was giving off god vibes; I sighed in relief, he didn't have a temperature and his brain was functioning properly; but a mark on his forehead caught my eye. It was in the shape of a lightning bolt. I stumbled back and scanned the boy from head to toe and there was no mistake. He was the boy who lived: Harry Potter; even in the hidden nations he was famous, but for all the wrong reasons. He was known to be a weapon; the one that would help us destroy _his_ kind, "_Wizards_…" The very thought of _them_ got me so ANGRY! Those wizards and witches thought they were so great. For a short while they let us live with them and in turn we would teach them how to reach nirvana and immortality; but then, of course, they wanted more. More than they could handle, they forced us to teach them to summon, we warned them, warned them that they couldn't handle that amount of power.

But they didn't listen.

They took it as an insult, treated us worse than they did to those poor house elves, and continued to try summoning animals. It ended with the death of their foolish minister of magic: Berwald Cottlegrove. The foolish old man wasn't the only one who tried though millions tried and all of them faced the same fate as their minister.

Death...

It took us a lot of our energy and time to hide all of those dead bodies, of course I wasn't one of them, I wasn't even alive at that time – but our parents and grand-parents were. It was going smoothly for the first couple of decades; everything was normal until that dark lord wannabe, Tom Marvolo Riddle, found some of the bodies. He brought up the whole investigation all over again. They found us out, took us into court and tortured us until one of us told them. The one that told them was probably the weakest kunoichi (slut in my case) ever, named Uzumaki Kandy (the mother of this generation's slut, Uzumaki Karin) and tortured her until (just as they had planned) she told them everything. She told them about how we killed them about how we buried them and about how we would've gotten away with it too; I suppose she thought she was making our kind sound like we were strong (which we are) but that got us into even deeper shit then we were already in.

They started burning us in public, holding public executions and beheadings, and this kept on going until a group of us had enough and done the only thing that was left to do. Run away. We crossed many seas and settled back into our homeland that we left a long time ago: the hidden Nations. We settled back down and fogot everything about the wizards for a very long time. We lived in peace with each other and worried over nothing when it came to the wizards for their very own Tom had turned on them becoming a 'fearful' (pfff, yeah) dark lord that was out destroying and killing everyone. We laughed over their misfortune, for karma was finally getting back at them for what they had done to us. For even before the little summoning incident.

I looked back at the boy wonder that was lying sprawled beneath me. "If only you would've died. Then I wouldn't feel this pity for you. After all the types of things your kind has done to us, here I am saving you; why? Because I feel _pity_ for you. You caught every shinobi's eye. How come such a little boy survive the curse that killed so many of us. I'll save you now but the next time we meet… Only one of us will survive….." I finished my little speech just as he woke. He looked around, his eyes taking in every little detail, widening as they finally landed on me. I huffed and said, "Fine then, everyone ogle at the freaky little girl with pink hair, she has no feelings." His eyes widened even more and he let out a strained reply. "Oh no, it's just I-I've never seen someone as beautiful as you. And the light was hitting on you. So you looked like an angel."

"A charmer are you?" I commented back a smile hinting at my lips. He blushed and I laughed. "Listen, I can't stay long but you are Harry Potter, are you not?" He nodded. "Well then I have a message for you, your army…. And the Death Eaters." He looked shocked but he nodded anyways." "Go tell EVERY wizard, bad or good, that we're coming back… Tell them to be ready, tell them to prepare for our SECOND war against each other… And watch your backs because…." I took a deep breath so as to calm myself down, and continued, "You thought we were gone…. BUT WE'RE NOT!" I felt my anger rise within me and I felt both my inner ad the 10 tails stir, waking from their slumber. I knew I had to go before I could inflict some serious danger on this boy, our weapon; I done the first thing that came to my mind. I apparated, in a gust of cherry blossom petals, not too far away but just behind a tree so that I could keep an eye on him.

I could hear footsteps coming closer, so could Harry, he lied on the ground pretending to be dead. Seconds later, a bunch of guys wearing masks similar to those of an ANBU's came along kicked his body and dragged it along, chuckling all the way. When the coast was clear I came out from behind the tree, grabbed my basket and my medic pouch which had come undone at some point of the healing session.** 'Stupid wizards, there were clear signs that there was someone else here **_**right on the floor**_**! But they, being **_**wizards**_**, didn't notice a thing.' **I thought to myself.

I stood up straight, made the hand sign of the tiger and apparated to my home, Konoha. I ran through the streets to my home were I took a bath, changed into my daily clothes and ran to my mother's office.

"Tsunade – shishou!" I will never be able to call her mum until I get inside her office. It's too weird. But disregarding that matter, I twisted the doorknob and ran inside the room to see the Sand Sibling discussing with my mum (Tsunade) and my dad (Dan).

"Mum, mum! I ran into Harry Potter today!" That got everyone in the room's attention.

"Well, what did you do?" Urged the busty Hokage.

"I gave him the message and told him to spread it across…. Mum…"

"Mmmhmmm darling."

"I think it might be time to retrieve Ino from her little mission."

**OOOO! I wonder what Ino's 'mission' might be. You'll find out in the next chapter. I hope you've enjoyed this chapter and thank you to the following people who've reviewed:**

**l**

**taintedtenshi-chan**

**Guest**

**Little Miss Perfect**

**Mello**

**L**

**Demon Flame**

**And for reviewing I shall keep my promise and give you all an internet taco!**

**I promise to upload faster this time and I hope you enjoy my story and the rest of the inter webz!**

**R&R**

**Misa8900**


End file.
